Truth was
by Dine7184
Summary: DL Oneshot. He did so much wrong. He could lose everything. Will she starts believing again?


**Truth was...**

**Fandom:** CSI: NY

**Pairing:** Danny/Lindsay

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** He did so much wrong. He could lose everything. Will she starts believing again?

**AN: **Thanks to my lovely beta **chris4short**. You rock, hun!!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, CBS owns all of the fun, I just borrowed it.

* * *

Slowly he opened the door.

He sighed as he stepped into the dark apartment. He knew she'd waited for him. He could see the still burning candles on the table. She hadn't made the effort to blow them off.

He knew she went to bed hours ago.

He knew she's been crying.

And he knew she cried because of him.

He'd hurt her so much lately, though he never wanted to. He didn't even know why. He just had. And he hated himself for it.

He walked over to the table and blew out the candles. Then he walked over to their bedroom. He stopped as he saw the moonlight falling onto her body, showing him everything he used to love, he used to call his. He leaned his forehead against the doorframe and sighed.

Finally he walked over to the bed.

He knew she was still awake. He could almost hear her lonely sobs. He crawled into bed, cuddling near her.

* * *

She heard the door being unlocked. She heard his steps. She listened carefully, tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. It hurt so much.

She knew he didn't mean it, that it just had happened.

She pretended it was all good, that she wasn't that hurt. She pretended he still loved her. But truth was, she didn't believe it anymore. She'd stopped believing long time ago.

But also truth was, she wanted to believe again.

She closed her eyes as she realized that he was already in the bedroom on the other side of the bed.

* * *

She immediately shivered as she felt him near her. She tried to wipe off the tears she'd let fallen down her cheeks and sighed. She felt his arm around her waist.

"Linds," he whispered. She didn't move. She didn't answer, but she knew that he knew she was still awake. "I'm sorry."

"What would _you_ be sorry about?" she finally asked.

"Everything I've done to you," he answered. "Can you forgive me?"

"No," she said, trying to sound as cold as she could be, but truth was, she didn't manage it. She wasn't good at playing the cold one.

Truth was, she wanted him to apologize.

Truth was, she wanted to forgive him.

She wanted things back to where they'd started.

She felt his arm slip away from her waist, felt him moving, turning to the other side. She closed her eyes and sobbed.

* * *

It was just one word, but it had hit him hard. He closed his eyes and sighed.

In the darkness of the room he could hear her sobbing.

He hated himself that she cried because of him.

"What made us change?" he suddenly heard her whisper. He turned and sighed.

"We stopped talking," he said. He didn't know why he'd said it, but truth was, when they talked they just talked about work, nothing else.

They had stopped talking about the future - their future - long ago.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"You think we can go back to the way we were?"

"I don't know," he said.

He hoped they could. He would do everything to go back to the way they were.

He didn't want to lose her.

He wanted this to last.

"I don't wanna live pretending you still love me. I stopped believing long ago, Danny. And I want to believe again." She sighed.

"I still love you," he assured her, but it sounded so wrong in his ears.

Not that he didn't love her anymore,but he wanted to show her that he still loved her instead of just telling her he would.

He sighed. "I do, Linds. More than anything else,"

"Then show me, Danny."

She turned to him and looked into his eyes, showing him her tears.

He wiped them off with his thumbs. She looked down. He laid his index finger under her chin and lifted her head. She smiled shyly. Slowly he bent down to her and kissed her lips softly. She closed her eyes; let a few more tears fall down.

"Show me you love me," she whispered, while clinging to his shirt. He pulled her near him and kissed her forehead.

"I need you so badly," she said. "Show me. Help me to believe again."

And he showed her.

And she started to believe again.


End file.
